


Gratitude

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [15]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple 'thank you' would suffice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this post in Inspector_Lewis http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html  
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 26. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

  
  
_Robbie loves that bloody tie; she only bought it for him after I pointed it out to her.  It was going to be_ my _birthday gift to him next month._ Oh, please! _Not here – take it somewhere else will you, or better yet, get a bloody room.  No! No – strike that – no room, stay in plain sight – just not_ my _sight.  Don’t they care that I’m sitting right_ here _?  God, it’s sickening.  Ever since he worked out where Mr Innocent had bunked off to and had the divorce papers served, Innocent’s been all over him.  What’s next? A bloody proposal?_   


End file.
